To avoid an electronic rolling door cannot be opened and closed because of power failure, a conventional clutch switching device is fixed indoors and is shifted to a manual mode position or an automatic mode position by a shifting bar, such that the clutch switching device is shifted to the manual mode in power failure or power outage so as to manually open or close the electronic rolling door.
Because the clutch switching device is fixed on one side surface of a wall indoors, it cannot be shifted to a manual mode when power is failed. To overcome such a problem, a power supply device is in connection with an external power supply or an uninterruptible power system is provided so as to supply power to the electronic rolling door when power failure occurs.
However, installation cost of the external power supply or the uninterruptible power system is quite high, thus reducing using popularity of the external power supply or the uninterruptible power system.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.